One Night Stand
by Henia1977
Summary: When a few too many “occasional one night stands” brings Neela to the boiling point.


Title: One Night Stand  
Author: henia1977

Disclaimer: The names of characters contained herein are the property of the copyright holder of "ER." No infringements of these copyrights are intended.

Summary: When a few too many "occasional one night stands" brings Neela to the boiling point.

The relationship of the Roomies with no Gallant, Gates, and Katey involved at all.

Ray jumped out bed after hearing a bunch of banging and slamming.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

BANG, BANG, BANG

Ray walked into the living room, he did not see anything different but he still heard all the noise. He moved his way into the kitchen when he saw Neela moving around knocking things over and slamming things on the stovetop. He just wondered what he did to piss her off.

"Neela, what gives?"

She turned and looked at him and turned back around. Ray was a little confused by her behavior.

"Neela did I do something?"

"No Ray you have done absolutely nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Leave you alone," Ray was getting annoyed now but decided to do as she wished. He returned back to his room, trying to go back to sleep.

At the hospital business was as usual, but when Ray was in the room with Neela she would tense up. A trauma came in and Neela grabbed it up Ray and Abby came in to help her. While working on the woman Neela was sarcastic and rude to Ray during the whole ordeal. Abby noticed the tension in the room. After the patient was stable Neela ran off into the lounge, to escape the tension. Abby decided to follow her.

"Neela, hey is everything okay?"

"Sure Abby, I'm fine." Neela faking a smile.

"Neela, You are not fine why were you so nasty to Ray in the trauma room?"

"I wasn't nasty to him."

"Um yes you were, now what did he do?"

"Abby I think I'm going to move out."

"Move out why, he really must have fucked up now spill it."

"I can't live with Ray anymore it is too hard."

"But, Neela I don't understand you two have lived together for over a year."

"Abby, I can't take it anymore, the occasional one night stands."

"Neela you are jealous."

"NO, I am not, wait yes I am."

"Neela you knew Ray was a Man Whore when you moved in with him, but if you feel this strongly about him so tell him how you feel"

"Are you mad, Ray would never understand, and he is not interested in me anyways I am not his type."

"How do you know? Ray is crazy about you."

"No he's not."

"Neela you never noticed how he is always hovering around you and glancing at you when he taught no one was looking."

"Abby, I-I"

"Neela, talk to him first if I am wrong you can stay with me."

Back at the Apartment Ray was lounging around the living room watching TV, when Neela came home. When he heard the keys he looked up and waited for her to come in.

Neela opened the door and saw Ray waiting for her; she took off her coat and tried to rush past the living room into her room. It has been her safe haven for the past couple of days she has not spoken to Ray in about 3 days and he was fed up with it. As Neela tried to go to her room Ray jump up over the couch and blocked her escape.

"Ray move out of my way."

"NO!"

"Ray move out of my way now."

"NO, I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong with you."

"Ray I mean it if you don't move I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Fine, you want to know what is wrong?"  
"That would be nice to know."

"I'm, - I'm moving out."

"You are doing what? Why?"

"You, I can not live with you anymore."

"What did I do?"  
"Your band mates, sleeping all over this place…"

"So you decide to wait all this time to decide to move out. The guys barely came here anymore and if you disliked it so much you could have moved out months ago."

"And your occasional more frequent one night stands."

The look on Neela's face when she said that gave her away.

"You're Jealous aren't you?"

"The hell if I am."

"You are jealous, I see it in your eyes, and you can't stand it when I have girls over here."

The moment Neela was about to answer they heard a knock on the door. Ray went to answer it, when he opened the door Melinda a tall leggy red head was there. She came over to surprise Ray for the night.

"Melinda, what are you doing here?"

"No Hi baby?"

Melinda lunged forward and started to kiss Ray not realizing Neela was in the room.

Neela just rolled her eyes. 'Another bimbo for the night.' Thought Neela.

Neela cleared her throat and Melissa noticed she was in the room.

"Oh sorry, Hi Nilda right?"

"NEELA, now if you excuse me I have to pack."

"Neela wait"

As Ray ran over to her Neela went in her room and slammed the door in his face.

SLAM!!!

Neela was just behind the door sobbing, Ray was right she was jealous she wished she was one of those girls, but it could never happen.

About ten minutes later Neela heard the front open and slam shut. She figured well he must have left with his new flavor of the week. She was hungry so decided to come out of the room and get something to eat. When she opened her door, to her surprise Ray was standing right in front of her door with his arms crossed.

"OH SHIT!" 

Neela was about to slam the door closed when Ray stopped the door with his hand.

"Oh no you don't you are not going to keep me out."

"Ray please don't make this any harder then it is I am leaving tonight to Abby's."

"No your not."

"Excuse me, you can't stop me."

"Yes I can."

"And how do you plan to make me stay here?" Neela said in a sarcastic tone.

Ray grabbed Neela by the waist pulled her close to him and started to kiss her passionately. Neela just lost herself in his soft lips she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in more. A few moans and groans escaped them both. They separated to be able to catch their breathe. All of the sudden Neela looked into Ray's eyes and…

SMACK!

"What the hell was that for?"

"You cocky, arrogant, selfish, egotistical, Man Whore."

"Man Whore"

"Yes do you think a kiss is going to make me stay here with you?"

"Neela, what the hell do you want?"

"Well, I don't want to be your new conquest, I am not one of your bimbo groupies, I will not throw myself all over you and have sex with you just for one night. I have myself pride."

"Neela, what are you babbling on about I have never seen you as a conquest. Shit Neela we are friends, actually I always hoped our friendship would be more. One day."

"You do. I didn't know you… No you are not going to sweet talk your way out of this Ray Barnett I will not let myself be suckered into your li…"

"Shut up Neela, and just kiss me."

Neela could resist she pined Ray against the door and started again to kiss passionately. Ray wrapped his arms around her petite body and lifted her up. The intensity grew the next thing they knew they where knocking down things all over Neela's room. Ray ended up tripping over something on her floor and landed on her bed with Neela on top of him. Neela never stopped kissing him; he raised his hand up into her blouse and was feeling her warm soft brown skin. She started to kiss his pale but delicious neck. Ray could feel his blood rushing through him, Neela felt his passion rising and then he stopped.

"What, what is it?" said a panicked Neela

"Neela you are not a simple one night stand for me, I love you to much to have our first time be this way."

"Ray, did you just say you love me?"

"Yes, I do love you, I am so sorry I was flaunting women around you all this time I never taught you wanted to be with me, so I went for the safe route."

"Ray I don't know what to say, but I love you too and it was killing me see the man I love with other women."

"Neela, if you have me I would love for us to be together finally. No groupies, girls showing up just us."

"Ray, yes I do want you."

"That is wonderful Neela "

Ray went and hugged her and held her in his arms, until they both just fell asleep. Dreaming about the start of a new life together.

Fin

_I know I have other stories to complete but this story just came to me yesterday so I decided to write it before I forgot it. I will eventually finish blind date, just a case of writers block. And a Christmas wish will probably have one or two more chapters left. _


End file.
